Boyfriends
by Ahau
Summary: The life of Sonic and Knuckles... as boyfriends! Knuxonic,


**A/N:** A quick story for FREE! And many more to come.

* * *

><p>"Sonic, I swear to god." A bundle of red dreads smothered under the pillow said. "If you don't turn off that damn game in the next 10 seconds I'm going to murder you, and it."<p>

"You can't murder a game Knux." He grinned. "Sides, I'm almost at the last level, just relax for a second." The blue hedgehog said sitting at the edge of their bed.

"It's four in the damn morning. Turn it off."

"But maaaaaa-"

"Call me 'ma' again and I'll kill you."

It had been like this for about three weeks on end. Sonic had gotten his hands on a series of new games that just recently came out about him. At first Knuckles thought it was cute he was all excited about a game based on himself. The hedgehog was literally beaming as soon as he got out of the store.

But now...

Now it was just plain damn annoying. It's gotten so bad that Knuckles had mesmerized all of the dialogue of this one level in his head. He heard more of game Sonic talking than he heard of the actual Sonic; and he didn't know which one was more annoying! He hadn't gotten any sleep for what it seemed like days. No sleep equaled one angry echidna. Especially if he had something to do later on. However, his blue friend had other plans in mind.

"Sonic, off. Now."

"Alright in a bit."

**"NOW!"**

Sonic turned his head around. "Will you stop yelling. Tails is in the next room sleeping you know."

"Oh sure, yeah. Apparently Tails getting a goodnight sleep is more important than me getting my own damn rest."

"Noo, Tails is a growing boy, and a brainiac. His brain needs to get proper amount of sleep."He smirked and turned his head to Knuckles. "All you do is punch stuff. I doubt you need much thought to do that, _Knucklehead._" Violet eyes darkened and narrowed at the grinning hedgehog.

"I'm going to break you."

A shiver ran down Sonic's back, and that grin all but widened. "Hnnn, think you should describe how you're going to do that do me. I could take that into context in so many ways. Most of them..." He chuckled. "Inappropriate." The echidna's face lit up like a christmas light. "Ahaha, don't blush Knuckles, you said it not me."

"Shut up." He slammed the blanket back over his head. "You know what I meant and it wasn't that."

"Ooo, could it be that though?"

"What?!"

"I promise to stop playing the game if it is~"

**"SONIC!" **

"What- AH!" He fell off the bed when a pillow came colliding with the back of his head. His snapped his head up to the redhead that had curled back up on his side. "Knuckles, what the hell?!"

"Go the fuck to sleep."

"YOU MADE ME LOSE!" A growl was his response. "Guess I have no choice but to redo the level." Sonic smirked. "All the way from the beginning."

"Sonic.."

"It took almost two hours to finish this one too. What a shame."

"Go to **sleep.**"

"And that's not counting the boss fight I haven't been able to do yet."

"You know what-"

"What?" Knuckles yelped when he felt something land on him and angrily looked up at the hedgehog sitting on his hip. "What you gonna do, big red? Pummel me?"

"If it gets you to let me go to sleep then, yes."

Sonic pouted and crawled over his friend till his face was hovering above his. "You're the worst."

"No, you're the worst. I haven't had proper sleep in days cause of this game of yours! But yet I manage to be the bad guy here?"

"Well you could always sleep in the other room." He pointed out.

"Oh great, so you're just gonna throw me out so you can play your stupid game."

"It's not stupid!" He frowned. "And this is the room with the best T'V."

"Sonic, all the T.V's in this house are the same fucking size."

"Yeah, well this T.V cost more. Because of it's HD quality."

"You know what fine." He huffed. "Let me up."

"What?" He blinked confusingly. "Let you up? Why?" Violet eyes glared at him.

"I'm going in the next room. Now get off."

Sonic suddenly grew a huge smirk on his face and rested his arms on Knuckles shoulder facing him. "Make me."

**Whack**

"Ow!" His hands flew to cover his nose where he'd been headbutted on. "That was uncalled for- gyah!" The others strong hands pushed him off his body and onto the space on the bed next to him. "Knucklesss, when I say make me I don't actually mean, make me! Don't you know how couple banter works?!"

"Nope." The echidna was already halfway to the door, blanket dragging on the floor behind him. If it meant going in the other room to be able to get some sleep tonight, he'd very willingly take it.

"Knuckless-" The hedgehog whined. "Come back, you know you can't sleep alone."

"Been doing it for the past week- gyah!" Sonic suddenly showed up in front of him, leaning against the bedroom door, a flirty grin on his face despite the redness surrounding his nose. Knuckles frowned tiredly. "Sonic, move."

"No."

"Sonic..." A growl. "If I have to punch a hole in your wall to get past you, I will." The smile on the others face just widened and he locked the doorknob behind him.

"Aww, that's kinda sweet." Purple eyes narrowed confusingly.

"What?"

"Usually, you'd just say that you'd punch me through the wall." He tilted his head. "Can't bring up the will to punch my lights out anymore, Knux?" His red echidna blushed and quickly looked away from the grinning hedgehog.

"What's with you today... you're acting weird."

"I am?"

"Yeah..." He crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably. "You're more flirty than usual." Sonic's grin faltered a bit before he took a step away from the door he was leaning on.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well uh..." He stammered. "No...? I suppose not. But just because it isn't a bad thing, doesn't mean it isn't weird." Sonic grinned and walked closer to the flustered guardian and tugged at a dreadlock of his to bring him closer. "S-Sonic.."

"You should be use to this by now." Emerald orbs stared up into violet ones. "Hmm, maybe I have been neglecting you to much lately. You've even returned back to being nervous when we're close... like this." He pressed his body against his, watching the face of the redhead give a look of panic, but still turn redder than his own fur. He could very clearly hear the other swallow nervously, the heart hiding behind that chest beating faster just from being against another person.

Yeah, he'd definitely been neglecting him for too long for him to start this up again. The echidna's eyes were looking at every other thing on the floor, but him.

"Look at me." He frowned, not at all liking the idea of being ordered around but still rose his eyes up to look at him. Sonic gave him a beaming smile and tugged his head down towards his by his hair, tilting his face up to bring them closer together. "Well? I'm not going to do it for you." Knuckles blinked.

"D-Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"W-What?"

"Do it." He smirked. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then kiss me." Knuckles face flushed even more; it was so hard to fight the urge to look away. He didn't know why the hedgehog was asking him of this all of a sudden. Not having any kind of intimate attention for the past couple weeks didn't really bother him, but now to be asked to do it out of the blue like that... this was so- ugh. He couldn't even describe it. _"Knuckles."_ His eyes widened.

Now that caught his attention. Not use to hearing his name being said like that he stared dumbstruck at his blue friend tugging at him. "Y-Yea?"

"You like me, right?"

"Yea..." Sonic grinned.

"And I like you."

"Uh huh..."

"So what's stopping you?" Knuckles shook his head... not trusting himself to answer. _"Come here.." _Another one of his hands moved to slide up under his dreads, pressing down on the back of his head. "It's your turn to take the lead bud. I trust ya."

Knuckles eyes lidded halfway, his nervousness still present but subsided enough for him to hesitantly wrap his arms around Sonic's waist. He hummed in appreciation, finally satisfied that the echidna was listening to him. Though he wasn't prepared for the sudden pair of warm lips covering his. Though it was what he wanted he thought that it would had taken at least a little more tugging for him to actually kiss him. Seems like Knuckles knew what he was doing after all.

Sonic smiled and eagerly kissed him back. People wouldn't believe this, but despite the echidna being a strong and hot-headed brute by nature, Knuckles kisses were always very soft, and subtle. So much unlike his usual violent behavior, which is something the blue hero loved about him. He half the time wondered if it was because of his lack of experience or perhaps he was just the gentle type when it came to intimacy like theirs.

Sonic's kisses were always eager, and hard; sometimes forceful. Despite being the smaller of the two, he liked his kisses rushed and sloppy, always eager to get to the next part of things. He often ended up being the one who started their intimate interactions, and the ones to get them to the next part. If it was left up to Knuckles, they'd probably never even get past kissing.

He liked to kiss. A lot. Part of him wondered if Knuckles had ever did it before with someone else. Like Rouge for example. He doubted it since Knuckles didn't really seem like the type to kiss a bunch of people, but it was something he'd become real good at; so Sonic often let him have his way and just stick to kissing. However today was not that day.

Softly sucking on the others bottom lip, he pressed his lips harder to his one more time, only to be denied the kiss he sought out to get. "Knuckles..." He whined.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you hmm, me." His eyes slid back open. "Come back here."

"In a second." The echidna's cheeks were flushed red and he was panting as if he lost all his breath. The other was adorable, even when he didn't plan to be.

"Hnn, you know despite being almost completely deprived of your hormonal drive for most of your life and the fact that it only takes a little bit of making out to rend you breathless, you don't seem to perk up as easily as I thought you would." Hooded violet eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What it means is.." Sonic brushed his thigh in between Knuckles legs, nudging against his middle section. "That it takes a bit more than kissing to get you excited." He grinned perversely. "Pretty annoying if you ask me. Especially since we could be doing _other_ things." He added that in there just for humor sake. It seemed it worked for now he had his friend grinning back at him, sharp canines glinting at the corner of his mouth.

"Get over it."

A smile spread across that face of his, revealing his pretty white teeth. _"Make me." _Perhaps he was going to enjoy his night after all.

Even if he did lose the game he was playing.

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep Beep..<em>

"Uhhnnnn." The creature groaned from underneath the covers. It's red hand slipping from underneath the warm blanket to slam on the button that turned his alarm off. He was in no mood to even try and look at what time it was. He was groggy, tired and for some reason his legs felt heavier than usual. As if he'd been using them previously before going to bed.

He often felt like that after his late night runs. But he didn't remember going on a run last night.

And why did his stomach feel sorta sticky?

In shock the echidna's eyes snapped open. His stomach was sticky?

_'Wait, what the hell happened last night?' _He jerked up from his bed, shaking his dreadlocks from his face.

Let's see, he came home, ate dinner, took a long bath; was really tired after that long bath, went to bed, got woken up by Sonic screaming at the T.V. They argued about it for awhile, he headbutted him, and then they-'

... his face glowed red. _'Oh fuck.' _A red hand ran over his stomach and yep, whatever was there had definitely dried into his fur. He was going to have to take another bath before he did anything today.

_'This explains a lot.' _He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ow! What the-" His hand reached up to touch the swollen part of his neck. He frowned in annoyance. No doubt that was Sonic's handiwork._ 'Well, I suppose it's not all that serious...' _He thought trying not to freak out._ ' I mean, we are dating now I suppose... and have done this before. So this is sorta normal, right?' _

He was trying to reassure himself. Knuckles was kinda new to this whole, relationship stuff. Just the thought of having sex was weird, let alone doing it. It didn't feel weird when he was in the moment though, so maybe he really did just have to get use to-

"Wait, what time is it-" His eyes widened in horror when he took glance at the alarm clock to his left. "TWELVE O'CLOCK!? WHAT THE FU- HOW DID?"

Why did his alarm clock not wake him up at eight?! Who the hell reprogrammed it to twelve! Bolting out of the bed he frowned when he say a folded piece of paper behind the alarm clock on the dresser. He snatched it off the surface and un-folded it to read what was written inside.

_Dear Boyfriend,_

_By the time ya read this I will already be halfway across Mobius by now. I re-scheduled your alarm clock after you passed out right after our fun ;) You really were tired huh? Could've fooled me with the way we went at it last night._

_Anywho, consider this payback for making me lose my game. Have fun getting in trouble with Rouge later on today. I'll be sure to keep an eye out! _

_Sincerely, _

_Your amazingly handsome and charming boyfriend, Sonic. _

_P.S; I hid my game, so don't even think about breaking it._

_Later babe! _

One of the echidna's eyes twitched in pure annoyance reading the letter that stupid ass hedgehog left him. "Just who in the hell he thinks he's calling babe?"

_'Tch... some boyfriend you are.'_ His cheeks tinted red at the word._ 'Boyfriend..'_

He kinda liked the way that sounded. He hadn't heard Sonic use that word to refer to him before. It was... sort of cute.

_'Maybe I'll greet him like that when he gets back.'_ Knuckles face then suddenly darkened and his hand crushed the paper. _'Then punch him all the way back to wherever it is he came from.'_

It appears Knuckles boyfriend was in for a lot of trouble when he came home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A cute story I wrote in like a couple hours. FREE, THIS IS FOR YOU. I'M GOING TO WRITE YOU A BETTER ONE I PROMISE. Hopefully it's hella cute for you~

See guys, I'm not dead. Just a little out of commission.

Ahaha... ha... okbye.


End file.
